Sibyl System
The Sibyl System is the private organization that created and manages the Psycho-Pass technology and the Dominators. They work alongside the government to manage crime in Japan. Sibyl founds the Public Safety Bureau and rules over its personnel and the country with an iron fist. The Sibyl System (aka Sibyl) The Sibyl System is a hive mind made up of "people" who, like Makishima, are criminally asymptomatic so that their Psycho-Passes cannot be determined. There are 246 currently known members in total, with 200 of these members working around the clock to scan and determine the Psycho-Pass of everyone in the country. Membership The most important qualifications needed to become a member: #You must posess a personality that doesn't fit in with humanity's conventional standards. #You must be able to oversee human actions from an objective viewpoint, without empathy or sympathy clouding your judgment. #You must criminally asymptomatic; that is, unreadable by the Sibyl System. Membership is determined by existing members who will use any means necessary to to persuade you to join them. Once approved, your brain is surgically excised from your body, then housed in a unique container and integrated into the hive mind where your personality co-exists with other members. Members may particpate in real-world activities utilizing cybernetic bodies, such as that of Joshu Kasei. These bodies are constructed to be easily replicated and integrated with whichever mind it houses. The identities of the the Sibyl System members, with the exception of Joshu Kasei, Kuzaburo Toma and Misako Togane, remain unknown to date. Etymology The system is named Sibyl after the "Cumaean Sibyl" of ancient Greek mythology. Known as a prophet with oracular powers, she was once mortal but wished to be immortal. She is granted her wish by the god Apollo, but her boon becomes her bane when she forgets to also ask for eternal youth. Sibyl eventually withers away to be tiny enough to fit in a jar, then hung from a tree where children below taunt her saying, "Sibyl, Sibyl, what do you wish for?" to which she replies, "I wish to die."The Priestess Sibyl This version of Sibyl is reinforced in two instances: the first during Tsunemori's first mission when Masaoka calls Sibyl's judgment an "oracle" and the second when Joshu Kasei declares to Makishima, "I feel like a prophet right out of a myth" during one of their conversations.Crime CoefficientHeart of Iron Sibyl's Core The core is located in the deepest sub-basement of the NONA Tower. Sibyl does not rely on computers entirely, as was originally thought for, as Tsunemori learns, Sibyl is comprised of glass chambers, each housing a member's brain. The members have to discard their original bodies, so that their brains can work in the chambers day in and day out to scan and measure every person's Psycho-Pass in Japan. Job Assignment In addition to just managing crime, Sibyl controls who can do what job after graduation. Everyone takes a Sibyl exam that determines what jobs they are eligible for and decides everything such as what industry you can work for and what professions you can or can't have. In this way they tighten their control. As has been stated by Rina Takizaki, there's not really a democracy anymore because Sibyl decides who the bureaucrats are. The officials elected by the citizens are just figureheads.Crossroad of the Devil Foreign Policy Upon taking control, Sibyl closes the borders of Japan for both entry and exit by any and all individuals. This is done for several reasons: # Monitoring the Psycho-Pass of everyone coming and going is too much for the system to handle. # It jeopardizes international diplomatic relations should a foreigner be designated a latent criminal. # Foreigners deemed to be active criminals are subject to the same consequences as natives. In fact, when Sibyl was activated, many people were exiled: social critics, political groups, students, university teachers, and some farmers; basically, anyone deemed useless in the new order. Trivia * The Sibyl System was introduced at some point during Nobuchika Ginoza's childhood, making it less than thirty years in existence. * A replacement for the Sibyl System was proposed by the Ministry of Economy called the Panopticon, monitoring the economic and traffic activities of its citizens. As Jeremy Bentham designed Panopticon to be a prison to monitor criminals without them knowing that they're in fact being monitored, inmates would always be behave as if being monitored. Its employment as a trial system to monitor traffic was both met with controversy and failure, thus Sibyl System remained. * Based upon visual inspection, it appears that the physical structure of the Sibyl System contains 2,601 slots in total, despite having only 246 members. Gallery sibyl 3.jpg sibyl 4.jpg sibyl 2.jpg Sibyl.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Category:The Sibyl System Category:Police Tech